magia_galaxia_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihanano Tsubaki
|kanji = 千花野つばき|age = 15|born = 19th March|home = Yamagamichino|relations = Chihanano Yuriko (mother) Unnamed Father Chihanano Sakurako (older sister) Chihanano Miyabi (younger sister) Chihanano Kayo (younger sister)|gender = Female|height = 140cm|hair = Indigo|eyes = Dark Violet|alter_ego = Magia Verbena|hair2 = Light Purple|eyes2 = Bright Purple|power = Flowers|weapon = Verbena Ribbon|theme = Purple|debut = Episode 12 (as Tsubaki) Episode 18 (as Magia Verbena)|seiyuu = Kobayashi Aika|image = Chihanano Tsubaki Kisekae Profile.png}} |千花野つばき}}is a main character of the ''Magia Galaxia Series''. Tsubaki is the daughter of the local sweet shop's owner - being a huge lover of sweets and anything related to sugar. She is an always energetic, always smiling and always happy girl who may not seem it but has bad self confidence issues and struggles to speak up at times - scared of saying something wrong or something hurtful towards others yet she usually hides this behind her smile. She is also clumsy and ditsy. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Verbena and her theme colour is purple. She controls the power of flowers and represents happiness. History Appearance Personality Tsubaki is the daughter of the local sweet shop's owner - being a huge lover of sweets and anything related to sugar. She is an always energetic, always smiling and always happy girl who may not seem it but has bad self confidence issues and struggles to speak up at times - scared of saying something wrong or something hurtful towards others yet she usually hides this behind her smile. She is also clumsy and ditsy. Relationships Magia Verbena The Magic of The Blossoming Flowers and Petals! The Flower of Happiness! Magia Verbena! 満開花と花びらの魔法！ 幸せの花！ マギアバーベナ！ Mankai hana to hanabira no mahō! Shiawase no hana! Magiabābena! is the Magia Warrior alter ego of Tsubaki who controls the power of flowers and represents happiness, her theme colour being purple. In order to transform into her alter ego, Tsubaki requires her Crystal Brooch and must shout "Crystal Light, Release!" to activate the transformation into Magia Verbena. Her basic purification attack is Verbena Blooming. Transformation Attacks * is Magia Verbena's basic purification attack first performed in episode 01. It requires her Verbena Ribbon to be performed. Etymology means "thousand flower field", referring to her power over flowers as Magia Verbena. means "camellia", a genus of flowering plants in the family of Theaceae. The flower is found in south and eastern parts of Asia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camellia Magia Verbena means "a genus in the family Verbenaceae. It contains about 250 species of annual and perennial herbaceous or semi-woody flowering plants. The majority of the species are native to the Americas and Asia. Verbena officinalis, the common vervain or common verbena, is the type species and native to Europe."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verbena Songs Solo * [[Blossom of Happiness|'Blossom of Happiness']] * [[SMILE-ling|'SMILE-ling']] * Fantasy → Reality ~Magia Verbena ver.~ * [[EXCITING・JOYFUL・BLOOMING|'EXCITING・JOYFUL・BLOOMING']] * [[Miraculous|'Miraculous ~Magia Verbena ver.~']] Duet/Groups * [[MAGICAL MIRACLE|'MAGICAL MIRACLE']] (with Magia Galaxia, Magia Marina, Magia Breeze and Magia Lustre) * [[TriColor Mystical Diamond|'TriColor Mystical Diamond']] (with Magia Breeze and Magia Lustre) * [[Fantasy → Reality|'Fantasy → Reality ~5 Warrior Ver.~']] (with Magia Galaxia, Magia Marina, Magia Breeze and Magia Lustre) * [[1000 Shining Stars|'1000 Shining Stars ~5 Warrior Ver.~']] (with Magia Galaxia, Magia Marina, Magia Breeze and Magia Lustre) * Miraculous ~5 Warrior Ver.~ (with Magia Galaxia, Magia Marina, Magia Breeze and Magia Lustre) * [[To The Furthest Sky|'To The Furthest Sky ~5 Warrior Ver.~']] (with Magia Galaxia, Magia Marina, Magia Breeze and Magia Lustre) * [[Our Sparkling ~Resonance~|'Our Sparkling ~Resonance~']] (with Magia Galaxia, Magia Marina, Magia Breeze, Magia Lustre and Dia) Trivia * Tsubaki shares her voice actress with Tsushima Yoshiko from Love Live! Sunshine. * Her birthday is on the 19th March, making her star sign Pisces on the Aries Cusp. * She is the shortest member of the current Magia Warriors, being 2cm shorter than the second shortest - Seika. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Magia Warriors Category:Female Characters